My Teen Mom Life
by sweetgirl1600
Summary: Winter Halls is a 16 year old Girl and is one thing : Pregnant her boyfriend Antonio left and her but has now found someone else she likes Lee Ping but she refuses to admit that she has a crush on him and is only focused on her baby . Lee x Oc Camillo x Oc Holger x Oc .


'' Mom are your sure this dress dosent make me look fat ? ''

Winter Halls asked she had golden red hair in a bun her bangs were almost hiding her eyes which were bright green eyes and the reason she said that was because she was pregnant her clothes were a lilac dress going way past her knees on the stomach area she had a small bump with a sky blue hooded stringed jacket for shoes she had long white socks and teal sneakers . '' No honey you look beautiful here's your stop have a good day . '' Her mother said Winter got her blue bag which had one strap and got out and she felt someone jump on her back and Winter sighed '' Valen please get off . '' Valentina Holorez was short almost to Winter's hips and was hispanic [If I was being racist then I'm sorry. ] her skin was darkish tan and her hair was light chocolate brown in waves to her back and her bangs pushed back by a black headband her eyes were dark brown her clothes were a baggy lime green hoodie it wasnt like the zipper hoodies she also had denim shorts and orange/purple tyedye flats she grinned

'' Your good chico . '' Valen said grinning revealing her shiny teeth and Winter rolled her eyes walking with her friend '' Whatever Shorty . '' Winter said and got a glare from Valen they walked inside the school '' Can't believe we got to the double digits . '' Valen told her pregnant friend her who held onto her stomach '' Yeah. '' then she bumped into Vice Principal Victoria '' Oh my apologies Miss . '' Victoria smiled looking at her stomach '' So your pregnant first pregnant student here let me show your two to your lockers and classes . '' the two nodded following her when they reached their lockers and Vice Principal Victoria helped them with their lockers they took what they needed from their bags and followed her again into the classroom '' Well ,well seems we have two new students may I get your names . '' The teacher said Winter walked up '' My name is Winter Halls and let's just say I am pregnant . '' then Valen got in her way '' And I'm Valentina Holorez but you can call me Valen . '' the teacher smiled '' Thank you for telling us now please sit by Lee Ping and raise our hand . '' A red and blacked haired boy raised his hand she walked over towards her seat then he told Valen to sit by Holger who happily skipped over to him and smiled she went and poked her head over to Winter '' so happy that we made it to class . '' Winter giggled

* * *

><p>'' Valen I told you this is my hamburger ! ''<p>

'' But I want it ! '' The two friends were now argueing over a hamburger on who should eat it then Winter took a bite out of it and this made Valen fall to her knees '' NOOO ! Why'd you do that ? '' She yelled at her friend who licked some mustard off her lips '' cause it's mine . '' hearing her Winter say this Valen wanted to attack her but she couldnt here are two things why she couldnt :

1# If she attack her she might kill the baby if she punched it.

2# If she killed her best friend's baby not only will she go to jail Winter would stop being her best friend .

Valen glared mumbling things under her breathe punching the girl on her shoulder who ate her hamburger fast earning stares from people this one thing that Winter hated getting stared at for a long time then she yelled

'' What you guys act like you've never seen a pregnant teenager before your mother was pregnant with you so turn a AROUND ! '' they turned away from her fastly getting the message loud and clear then she heard a yell '' LEE PING GET TO DETENTION RIGHT NOW ! '' she turned and heard her heart pound through her ears the same boy from class was getting yelled out by the principal General Barage and she had to admit this Lee Ping guy was cute then a darkish tan hand waved her face snapping it's face this motion made Winter blink her friend Valen was staring at her her eyebrow raised '' Winter what the heck fist you start yelling then you just blank out on me . '' Valen turned and saw Lee who's soda was dumped on his head and Valen grinned .

'' Oooh I get it someone's in love . ''

'' Am not ! ''

Valen gave her the _your lying I can see it in your face because it's turning the color of blood _face and Winter chewed the insides of her cheek '' I was just looking at him what if he has a girlfriend . '' Valen rolled '' or he could be single . '' Valen's lips were in a smirk a smirk full of mischevious and Winter was about to cover her mouth and it was too late

'' HEY LEE PING MY FRIEND THINKS YOUR HOT ! '' then Valen made a chocking sound because Winter had a hard grip onto her neck then let go when Lee walked over '' You think I'm hot ? '' Winter shook her head '' My friend was just talking nonsense . '' Lee grinned '' well I think your pretty cute . '' Then his friend came '' Yo Lee General Barage is calling . '' Lee smiled running off '' thanks Camillo . '' then Winter's face turn green she ran out of the lunch room holding in the sickness that she was feeling

* * *

><p>Winter drunk some water from the water fountain trying to get the nasty taste out of her mouth that was one thing she regretted about being pregnant the sickness it would be so anooying having to rush to the bathroom to toss out her food and gross. '' I see someone got sick . '' Valen was leaning on the wall waiting for a drink of water and Winter moved away '' knock yourself out all yours . '' Valen took her drink of water when she was satisfied Valen looked at her friend having that mischevious grin on her face '' You totally like him Amigo . '' Winter glared at her hispanic accent friend '' he's just a classmate that's all . '' Valen gave her a face that said <em>Lie again you do like him when he called you cute you turned pink <em> Winter sighed in defeat '' Okay he is cute back in class I didnt see such a hot face like that . '' Winter said Valen laughed students were coming out they went to their class sitting in their seats but Winter secretly did like him but she couldnt stand to have her heart broken the second time not like when her ex Antonio did it made her shudder at the though of him .

* * *

><p>Finally class was over and everyone could get home then Valen followed Winter '' my mom won't be picking me up has to go to london to make another dress so can I come over ? '' Winter nodded getting into a Purple mustang her mother was waiting '' Hello Valentina let me take a guess you'll be staying over a night . '' Valen nodded putting her seat belt on Winter's mother flipped her golden red hair driving away Valen took out a piece of mint gum handing it to Winter who took it in her mouth but before she did she said '' thank you . '' and silently chewed her gum<p>

* * *

><p>'' I LOVE YOUR HOUSE ! ''<p>

You could now hear a short Hispanic girl screaming at the top of her lungs that they could hurt inside of a house she had her hood on but a strand of wavy light chocolate brown came out her feet were barefoot and painted lime green which matched her hoodie then she launched herself onto a couch falling in the prosese she just giggled getting up sitting on the couch .

'' You can't be quiet in my house can you ? '' Another girl was tapping her socked feet on the floor the hispanic turned '' nope . '' and popped the P these two girls were Winter Halls and Valentina Holorez . Winter put a hand on her stomach '' I'm sorry that my friend is being so loud baby . '' Valen rolled her eyes laying on the couch and Winter went to make herself a fruit salad and heard the sound of the T.V. she walked to the couch eating it looking at the T.V. Basketball what a guess Valen's family would watch a basketball game when it came on if not then it's football or if that wasnt on Valen and her family would play soccer outside so you could say that her family was athletic . '' I'm surprised my baby won't be deaf because of how loud you're being . '' Winter said eating her fruit salad Valen ignored her paying attention to the T.V. cheering each time one team won '' your such a dork when it comes to sports . '' Winter told her and Valen glared '' blame that on my family . '' Valen huffed looking at her toes when Winter wasnt looking she took a strawberry popping it in her mouth .

* * *

><p>Winter stepped into the showers letting the water drip on her body closing her eyes flashes of Lee popped in her head and opened her eyes blushing then she took her bottle of strawberry body wash washing her body .<p>

'' Hey are you done in there !? '' Valen's voice could be heard and Winter ignored the loud friend of her's putting cucumber melon shampoo in her hair rinsing it out Winter stepped out wrapping herself in a white towel stepping out '' All yours . '' Valen rushed in closing the door Winter entered her lilac , black and purple room going into her closet gong in the top shelf grabbing a black bra and matching undies putting them on she opened a box taking out her red nightgown with indigo pajama pants then in another box took out fuzzy green socks Valen walked in shuffling through her box taking a baggy white shirt a gray bra and white undies '' Why bother wearing a bra you don't have a chest . '' Winter said tying her hair up '' because you make it seem like it my chest has grown after summer vacation . '' Valen whined stomping a foot on the ground then she launched at the bed smiling . '' You always launch into things don't you ? '' Winter said and this was Valen's response '' yes I do . ''

'' Well go launch onto the couch cause you arent kicking me in the belly . ''

'' Fine . '' Valen did a cat stretch leaving the bedroom and Winter layed there pulling her shirt up revealing her bumped belly ''_ don't you worry little one I'll protect you I promise . ''_ Winter was on her back closing her eyes soft snores filled the room

* * *

><p>It was morning and Winter was already awake she had on a white hoodie with brown capris and sandals her hair was down she walked in the living room only to fine Valen had the same clothes on but with Winter's tights and silver flats that belonged to her too<p>

'' Why my stuff ? ''

'' because I wanted too . '' Winter rolled her eyes grabbing her bag '' Let's go . '' The two girls walked out of the house getting into the same purple mustang and it drove off .

* * *

><p>'' Class . Is . So . Boring . ''<p>

Valentina Holorez was sitting in her chair complaining you see she loved to be outside rather then being inside the only time she's inside is when Basketball or Football was on she maoned kicking her desk hard that it caught everyone's attention the teacher looked up '' Is their something you would like to share with the class ? '' Valen shook her head but then spoke in a sweet voice '' Well their is one thing I have to say ... '' Then she screamed '' THIS CLASS IS SO FREAKING BORING WE COULD BE OUTSIDE NOT STUCK IN THIS THING YOU CALL CLASS ! '' The teacher was looking at her angirly '' Office now and detention . '' Valen huffed and went out of the classroom to detention . '' This girl will kill me . '' Winter whispered to herself hitting her head on the desk then she turned her head to face Lee who looked at her that their foreheads almost touched they both turned red turning away '' Hey , um Lee . '' Winter said he looked away still red '' Hey Winter . '' The two classmates stayed then heard a roar

'' YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE ! '' Winter groaned it had to Valen she smacked her head on the table once again this was gonna be a long day .

* * *

><p>Once Valen finally got out of detention She and Winter sat down eating their lunch '' I'm just saying you should've just went to detention and didnt have to do that . '' Winter said Valen munched on her fries rolling her eyes then Valen got up and took her cup getting a refill she accidently bumped into someone a girl taller then her she had long bleach blonde hair to her hips straighten with a black headband her bangs were straighten on the headband had a peppermint on it she had a white shirt with a black sweater with no buttons for bottoms she had a pleated plaid red skirt loose white socks with maryjanes her glasses drooped '' Oh I'm sorry . '' The blonde smiled '' Oh it's fine I was gonna get my refill once your done . '' Winter poured in her soda and let the girl through then she asked '' Do you mind if I sit with you my so called friends kicked me out . '' Winter nodded the two walked over sitting down and Valen had a confused look on her face '' Who's this ? '' the blonde's grey eyes looked away '' I'm Isabella Goldstein and I'm Biffy's sister people are afraid of him but not me they just pick on me for fun . '' Isabella said taking a bite out of her pizza '' I'm Winter Halls this crazy nut who always tries to attack me in the stomach even though I'm pregnant is Valentina Holorez . '' Isabella gasped '' Your pregnant . '' Winter nodded Isabella took a sip of her soda '' I see . ''<p>

* * *

><p>'' Bye see you two later . '' Winter jumped into the car her mother smiled at her '' Well I see someone had a nice day . '' Winter nodded closing the door she put her bag on the ground <em>'' except the fact I have a crush on someone in my class ! '' She <em>yelled in her head blushing .


End file.
